Tarr Slime
Character Synopsis Tarr, referred to by the Overscan readout as a Tarr Slime, are Largo Slimes that have eaten a plort that it does not produce, transforming it into a hostile abomination that consumes other slimes and replicates on doing so. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. '''Potentially up to '''2-C '''via Consumption '''Verse: Slime Rancher Name: The Tarr, Tarr Slime Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Unknown Classification: Corrupted Slime Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption (Tarr has the power to corrupt anything that comes into close promixity to it, cause a "Tarr Outbreak". Also causes crops and life to rot upon coming into contact with it), Absorption (Tarr's main method of attack is the consumption of other organisms), Power Mimicry (Those who are consumed by Tarr will become part of their essence and it'll gain their abilities), Duplication (Reproduces itself as a constant rate, of which is simply duplicating itself). Can potentially gain the following through absorbing Plorts: Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Duplication, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology and many others *Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation (Can survive being close to and consuming Fire Slimes), Radiation Manipulation (Resists the effects of Rad Slimes), Water Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of fresh water, which unlike filtered, specialized water, can't stop it's effects) and the resistances of whatever slime it consumes Destructive Ability: Varies. '(Tarr Slimes are formed when Largo Slimes eat plorts not produced by themselves and are corrupted, as such, their power depends on what Plort that have consumed. Tarr's are also capable of killing off entire landscapes with it's powers, in addition to starting outbreaks), potentially up to '''Multi-Universe Level '(One plort that Tarr's can absorb are Quantum Plorts, which are stated to be powerful enough to merge realities together as one and are smaller aspects of The Quantum Slime's power) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Capable of keeping up with Devilish Slimes, who can travel as whirlwinds and even ride upon them), potentially 'Immeasurable '(After absorbing Quantum Slimes, they should inherit their basic traits, of which is being beyond linear time and causality) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Varies. 'up to '''Multi-Universal '''through absorption 'Durability: Unknown '(Killing on Tarr will cause it to inhabit another organism it has effected, as The Tarr species is merely a collective being). Potentially up to '''Multi-Universe Level '''via Absorption 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher 'through absorption of plorts 'Intelligence: 'Likely '''High '(Those who are absorbed by The Tarr gets all attributes of it taking away, including intelligence, as shown when it absorbs other slimes) '''Weaknesses: Filtered Vacpack Water (Once splashed on The Tarr, it will stop their effects and can potentially kill them) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tarr Outbreak: '''The main ability of The Tarr is the power to spread it's essence to other beings and essentially overtake their bodies. This can cause an outbreak and form a collective mind spread across numerous organisms *'Consumption: Capable of absorbing other slimes to sustain itself. When this happens, said Slime and it's Plorts will become one with it and their attributes will be stolen. This includes gaining the abilities of said organism *'''Corruption: '''Those who come close to The Tarr will be genetically corrupted. This has even caused entire ranches and landfields to die off Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Slime Rancher Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Parasites Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Slimes Category:Races Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2